Love of the Dance
by Sora no Akai Ame
Summary: Rukia is a new upcoming dancer, that just moved to New York to further her career. Ichigo is a hot young dancer and on every woman's wanted list. Both are looking for a new dance partner. What happens when they "bump" into each other?


**Disclaimer**: I dont own Bleach, Bah blah, I wish I did though! If I did own Bleach, I think Tite Kubo would be suing me now, but i have money so I win either way!! hahahah...but no Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and him alone.

**A/N**: Ok this is my first story, well not really, but this the first story that I have let anyone read. I would like at least two reviews, no flames please, and I would like some feedback if you don't mind. Ok on to the story!

**SUMMARY: **Rukia is a new upcoming dancer, that just moved to New York to further her career. Ichigo is a hot young dancer and on every woman's wanted list. Both are looking for a new dance partner. What happens when they "bump" into each other? Will the fever of the dance take control, or will it be drama on the dance floor?

**Love of the Dance**

**CHAPTER 1 The Meeting**

Rukia sat on the plane reading the newest edition of "Dancing Weekly". She was seated in first class, with lots of room, service, and all the hottest flight attendants at her disposal. She put her feet up, and nestled deep into the comfy seat, calling over a young flight attendant to rub her sore feet. Of course she wasn't the only person in first class, there were a few others, it was just that she was "special" compared to the other passengers with her.

Rukia Kuchiki was a new upcoming dancer that everyone had high hopes for. She had just won her first tournament, and gained a trophy with it. The tournament she had competed in was the ZenbonZakura . It was the second largest, second most acclaimed and second most advertised dancing competition across the world. Dancers from everywhere, like Poland and even Taiwan, would come and gather in Japan to compete against each other in a fierce battle of talent, strength, mental ability, and being able to sway and move without fault.

It was Rukia's first year in actual dancing that would be reported to the news and be broadcast worldwide. Of course to be able to qualify for the competition, you needed at least 3 years of professional dancing under your belt, and Rukia had more then enough experience.Rukia and her partner Kaien, had been dancing all their lives, and 5 years together. They practiced harder then anyone to get into the competition, since they were the only first years trying to qualify.The tournament turned out to have the largest amount of dancers this year, then any other year. Just because they were so many people, did not mean that Rukia and Kaien felt any more pressure on them, in fact they were more excited.

The tournament hadn't had that many winners since Byakuya Kuchiki and his wife Hisana Kuchiki had won the trophy for five years in a row. Byakuya did have a relationship to Rukia as he was her half brother, and Hisana was her sister, this was the reason for getting Rukia into dancing. This year they weren't competing. The reason for this was that Hisana had become terribly ill, and they decided to not compete this year, leaving the tournament open for anyone to win, allowing Rukia's first year to be her biggest.

Rukia and Kaien were always in first place for the each dance scoring. From the first day, to the last, they never once left the top position, allowing them to make dancing history and also win by a long shot. Of course this was due to all the training and practice they put into their routines. Each dance had their blood and sweat poured into it.Their routines always held passion, drama, and especially love. It was said by most of the viewers, and other dancers that they left a trail of fire in their wake, each step more passionate then other, always preformed to the best of their ability. The judges admired how well they worked together, and how many hours they spent in their private dance studio practicing. They had become known to the world as the perfect pair.

After winning the ZenbonZakura, Rukia and Kaien were followed and bugged by the Paparazzi non-stop. After first winning the tournament it was expected that they would want interviews and comments, but the pestering continued months later, leaving each of them to have no privacy. A few months later, Kaien and Rukia broke up their dancing partnership, which sent the entertainment world into an uproar.

The Paparazzi increased their numbers and made sure that Rukia was never out of their sights. No matter how many times they cornered her, she never gave them an answer as to why her and Kaien broke up their dancing partnership. This lead to many fake and relentless rumors being sold to the tabloids.

It seemed that all the Paparazzi in Japan were after her, like all other gossip and news was on hold. She wasn't exactly right, since yes the news contained a lot of her, but many other things were being reported. The only reason it seemed like that to Rukia, was that Kaien had "mysteriously" disappeared to the Paparazzi had no one else to follow to try and get answers out of.

Finally, Rukia just couldn't take it anymore. She asked her agent to book a flight to New York pronto. She chose New York, because her sister Hisana was resting up at their old family home, she decided to go there to see how her sister was doing, and also hide out for awhile.

And now here she was, sitting comfortable in peace, no Paparazzi invading her privacy. No, it was just her, one of her favorite magazines, and all the cute flight attendants any girl could ever want.Now her only problem was that she had finished her Blueberry Slurpie, and wanted another one. She would have sent a flight attendant to get her one, but she didn't know what flavor she wanted this time, and she didn't want to act like a stuck up celebrity, ordering people around. So she decided to go get one herself.

Of course being as smart as she was, she came prepared. She picked up her large purse off the floor. She started searching through it and pulled out three things. The first thing she found was her large pair of sunglasses her sister had given her a few years back. She placed them on, and they practically covered her entire face, that's why she loved them.Next she found her favorite baseball cap. She put it on top of her blob of weird hair, that no matter how many times she brushed it, it always bounced back into the style she had since she was a child. But the hat was perfect since her hair was short, but so unique that she needed to hide when she was in public, and the hat covered all of it, except for a little that managed to escape.

The last thing she found was a very thin, but medium length silk scarf. She wrapped it around her neck twice, letting it hang loosely around her neck. She didnt really need to put it on, but it made her feel safer that way.

She picked up a twenty from her purse, and set it back next to her on the ground. She took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Its ok, you'll be fine, no one will notice you", she whispered to herself. Now to plan out how she was going to get to the bar.

This was almost like a private plane, but it was as big as a jumbo jet, so most of the people onboard where pretty rich. Since the plane was like that, the bar was at the back of the plane so everyone could access it. Rukia figured that she would have to go through the other two classes then, and a little farther to get to the bar. Which after the two classes there were would be no more people around.

"I can do this!" Rukia shouted out loud, pumping her fist into the air. She opened her eyes, and saw everyone giving her a strange look. She blushed and turned away quickly.

"Great, well aren't I off to good start?" she thought.

She walked toward the door and started fixing herself up. She checked to see if her hat was snug on her mop of hair. Yes. Her scarf, was it wrapped tight enough around her neck? Yup, tight enough that she could still breathe. To finish she pushed her glasses as high up as they could go on the ridge of her nose.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door leading to the middle class. She kept her head down and walked at a quick pace, while trying to also seem inconspicuous. After a while of walking down the aisle she decided to look up slowly, to see how much farther she had to walk to get to the next door. But she looked up a little too late, because as soon as she lifted her head, her face collided with the door.

"Hey you... "she heard some man say.

Her heartbeat quickened as she heard the mans voice. She started quickly checking her head for the hat that protected her identity, for the glasses that covered her face. Everything was all in the same place.

"Hey You", the man said, his voice coming closer.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time ok?" The man said putting his hand down to Rukia's level.

Rukia's heartbeat steadied after realizing that he didn't figure out who she was. She gladly accepted his hand, and he pulled her up back to her feet. She quietly thanked them while still looking down. He didn't find anything weird about this and said it was no problem.

Rukia turned around to face the door. The man behind her reached around her shoulder and he opened the door, getting another quiet thank you out of her. She walked through keeping her head down. The man closed the door with a few words of her being careful, and to actually look at what was in front of her.

She started to walk a lot slower in coach then how she did in middle class. But her pace started to quicken from the adrenaline of almost being home free, that she started walking much faster than a person who wasn't even looking in front her should have been.

She was starting to feel a sense of pride welling up inside her. She could be a normal person she thought. Although she had to hide what she looked like, and bump into things always because she couldn't make eye contact with anyone. But it still felt good to her.

She was just about half-way down the aisle, or so she thought when lady luck decided to just up and leave her. She knew she needed to look up, to see where she was, but she looked a little too late. Just as she was about to look up, she bumped into a large figure. The impact was strong since the figure was hard and she was small and walking fast and the force sent her flying back straight on her butt.

As she was falling she saw the figure that she had bumped into was actually a man, a large, tall, orange haired, amber eyed man, who was also falling from the impact. When they finally hit the ground the only had a few seconds to realize two things that happened. One was that both their "disguises" fell off. Rukia's glasses were hanging off her noses and her hat had fallen off letting her unique hair spill out. The orange haired mans disguise seemed to be a normal pair of glasses, and a large hat to hide his unique hair as well. The second was that they were screwed and they knew that there was no way out of it.With those two things realized, all Rukia and the orange haired stranger could do was stare at each with wide eyes. After that all that could be heard throughout the plane was school girl screams.

Looking back on that day, Rukia knew that she should have looked up sooner, but something in her told her otherwise. Either way that day was new start, a new beginning in Rukia's life, and it was all thanks to that orange haired boy.

**A/N**: Sorry for the spacing my computer was having a spaz, but next chapter I'll make sure I fix it, so hit that little purple button and review please!


End file.
